


Haircut

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants Michael to get a haircut, Michael wants to be a stubborn bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

“Michaellll, come onnnn.”

“I don’t need one Gavin.”

“Your hair is almost as long as Kara’s! You need to get it cut.”

Michael scowled at his boyfriend, who lately had been constantly haranguing him to do something about his hair. Gavin wasn’t playing around when he said the curls had gotten so long. The Texan winter was a little longer than it usually was, and because of it Michael hadn’t cut his hair since the start of the previous summer. The curls grew and grew until they were at the length they were now, almost hitting his shoulders.

He knew he needed to get a hair cut, and had actually been planning to until Gavin started going on about it. Then he got stubborn and refused, just out of spite. The hot weather was coming back in full force, and the curls weren’t helping, but he refused.

“Michael please. You look utterly miserable. How about this? You go get one, I do too.” Gavin offered him the deal, mostly expecting him not to take it. Michael eyed him up, smirking. “Fine. We’ll go after work.” He decided, and Gavin couldn’t decide whether to feel relieved or worried. After work and did they headed out to the strip mall where their personal haircutters were located. They walked in together, each getting seated pretty quickly as there were no appointments taking priority.

“Gimme a length that’s good for this fuckin Texas summer.” Michael told the stylist when she asked, and the woman went to town doing just that. “Just a bit off the top, more off the sides.” Gavin explained, watching the stylist in the mirror anxiously as she started to cut her hair. The Brit was a bit picky about who messed with his hair, and his usual stylist was off today. Michael couldn’t care less, he knew that if it turned out shitty his hair would sill grow back.

Gavin was done first, and for the most part was pleased with his hair. It had really just been a trim, though he was annoyed she cut the top a bit too much. He got up and paid for his, paying for Michael’s while he was at it. He had been the one whining at him to do it, after all.

He watched from the waiting area as snips of curls fell to the floor, the floor littered with the man’s auburn locks. Michael was finished soon, hair cut incredibly short, no curls even seen except for a couple short ones on his slight fringe.

“Ya happy now?” Michael asked as they left, walking back to the car they’d borrowed from Lindsay. Gavin looked at him, taking in how better the man looked when he wasn’t hidden behind all that hair. Not only that, but the man seemed to feel better too. Gavin smiled, putting an arm around Michael’s shoulder as they walked. “Very happy.”


End file.
